


Von Feen und Zaubertränken

by Klaineship



Series: Best Of 'Different First Meeting' -- Alternate Universes [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Paralleluniversum - Erste Begegnung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Ein warnendes Beispiel, warum man beim Zaubertränke brauen niemals herumexperimentieren sollte, wenn man eigentlich ein hoffnungsloser Fall ist. (Oder alternativ: warum man es erst recht tun sollte.)Reaktion auf den Vorschlag: "Du bist ein Zauberer, der neben mir wohnt, aber eine Niete im Brauen von Zaubertränken, also werde ich dir helfen, bevor du WIEDER dein Dach in die Luft jagst."





	Von Feen und Zaubertränken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apropensityforcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apropensityforcharm/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Tale of Pixies and Potions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094972) by [apropensityforcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apropensityforcharm/pseuds/apropensityforcharm). 



> Mein Dank gilt [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) fürs Inspirieren und Beta-Lesen. <3

 

 

Ehrlich gesagt hat Kurt das Gefühl, als sei er der ganzen Sache gegenüber sehr großzügig gewesen. Er hat das Gepolter, die lauten Flüche und das dumpfe Rumsen, das seinen Holzfußboden erzittern lässt, ertragen und nicht ein einziges Mal hat er der Versuchung nachgegeben, nach oben zu marschieren und den Kopf seines Nachbarn auf einen Spieß zu stecken. Er ist eine verdammte Mutter Teresa.

Der Nachbar von oben lernt zum ersten Mal, Zaubertränke zu brauen und Kurt weiß wie das ist. Als er ein Amateurbrauer gewesen war, waren seine Eltern besorgt gewesen, er würde gleich das ganze Haus dem Erdboden gleichmachen. Natürlich war er damals acht Jahre alt gewesen, also war die Situation etwas anders – soweit er es beurteilen kann, ist Nachbar-von-oben tatsächlich ein voll ausgewachsener Erwachsener, trotz seiner Vorliebe für die Songs der Teenie-Band _Which Witch 4 You,_ die er in voller Lautstärke zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit abspielt.

Aber Kurt kann es nachfühlen. Er erinnert sich noch an die Zeit, als er es leid gewesen war, der kleinste Fünftklässler zu sein und die ganze Nacht damit zugebracht hatte, einen Wachstumsverstärkungstrank zusammenzubasteln, bis er zum Schluss so müde gewesen war, dass seine Hände gezittert hatten. Als er den Trank in die Küche getragen hatte, hatte er eine Grasspinne über den Fußboden krabbeln sehen, laut geschrien und den Trank vor Schreck über der Spinne verschüttet. Und dann hatte sein Vater sich um drei Uhr früh mit einem dreißig Zentimeter großen Biest auseinandersetzen müssen und Kurt kann sich immer noch ihre glasigen, schwarzen Augen in Erinnerung rufen und das x-fach vergrößerte Zucken ihrer vielen Gliedmaßen.

Also ja, er kann sich einfühlen in ein gewisses Maß an Versuch und Irrtum. Wenn spät am Abend das Knallen und Rattern beginnt ( _schon wieder_ ), atmet er tief durch die Nase und widmet sich weiter seinem Aufsatz über die Geschichte verzauberter Stoffe. Faszinierende Objekte, in der Tat; schon seit der Römerzeit haben Menschen Schals als strangulierende Fernwaffen eingesetzt.

Für jemanden, der ein so hoffnungsloser Fall im Tränkebrauen ist, ist der Nachbar überaus hartnäckig und wenn Kurt vom Unterricht oder von der Arbeit nachhause kommt, fragt er sich oft, was er dieses Mal schon wieder verbockt hat. Einmal hat seine Wohnung angefangen ganz charakteristisch nach Schwefel zu riechen und er weiß – aus eigener Erfahrung – dass dem Nachbarn-von-oben gerade ein Trank misslungen ist, der den Nährstoffgehalt eines jeden Mahls an den derzeitigen Bedarf des Körpers angleicht. Tränke, die auf mikrozellulärer Basis wirken, sollte man wirklich lieber den Profis überlassen, das hat Kurt auf die harte Tour gelernt.

Ein anderes Mal hat Kurt gerade den Zauber gelöst, der seine Tür verschließt, als ein anderer Nachbar hämisch grinsend an ihm vorbeigeht und ihm erzählt, dass Nachbar-von-oben es fertig gebracht hat, ein Loch ins Dach seiner protzigen Penthouse-Wohnung zu sprengen. Kurt blinzelt. Er ist ziemlich sicher, dass er es bei all seinen Misserfolgen, niemals geschafft hat, _so_ _lch_ ein Chaos anzurichten.

Natürlich ist das alles nicht mehr ganz so amüsant, als der Nachbar es schafft, ein Loch in _Kurts_ Decke zu schmelzen.

Zunächst bemerkt er es gar nicht. Da ist diese eigensinnige kleine Blumenfee, die sich immer in der Nähe des Kräuterblumenkastens auf seinem Fensterbrett herumtreibt, um von seinem Basilikum und Oregano zu stehlen, und er geht gerade zu ihr hinüber, um sie wegzuscheuchen, als sie von ihrem verwerflichen Tun aufblickt – die beiden winzigen Fäuste voller Grünzeug – und neugierig zirpt.

Sie hält schnuppernd die Nase in die Luft, schüttelt ihre hauchdünnen Flügel aus und flattert nach oben. Er folgt ihr mit seinem Blick und erst da fällt ihm der Fleck an der Decke auf. Er ist schwach und kaum zu sehen wie ein Wasserleck, aber er wird zusehends dunkler. Kurt spürt eine wachsende Furcht.

Die Fee streckt ihre insektenartige Hand aus, um den Fleck zu berühren und dann saust sie zurück, die Hand fest an die Brust gepresst, als wäre sie gebissen worden. Sie schaut Kurt vorwurfsvoll an und ist dann im Handumdrehen durchs Fenster verschwunden. Kurt bleibt alleine zurück mit einem schwärzer werdenden Fleck an seiner Decke, die anfängt, Blasen zu werfen und sich zu verformen wie schmelzendes Plastik.

Resigniert beobachtet er, wie die ätzende Substanz seine Decke zerfrisst und er zählt bei jedem Atemzug bis zehn, während er sich in leuchtenden Farben ausmalt, wie er den Nachbarn-von-oben ermorden wird. Selbststrangulierende Schals scheinen plötzlich eine exzellente Option zu sein.

Schließlich gibt die Decke mit einem kläglichen Knirschen ihren Widerstand auf und ein kleines Loch – das jedoch schnell größer wird – erscheint in der Mitte der Schwärze.

Und er hört eine Stimme von oben. "Oh nein", sagt sie. "Oh, du meine Güte, oh _nein_."

Kurt starrt die Wand an und atmet ein. Bis zehn zählen.... ausatmen.... einatmen.

Scheiß drauf.

Er stapft hinüber, die Arme fest über der Brust verschränkt, beugt sich unter das Loch und hütet sich vor _herabtropfenden, ätzenden Partikeln der Decke_.

"Entschuldigung?" blafft er.

Sogar die daraufhin einsetzende Stille ist schuldbewusst. Dann hört er Schritte und ein Gesicht taucht in der Deckenöffnung auf.

Kurt blinzelt. Er hat nicht erwartet, dass Nachbar-von-oben so süß aussehen würde, aber die haselnussbraunen Augen und das dunkle Haar, das im Stil der 50er Jahre zurückgegelt ist, würden ihn verzaubern – im übertragenen Sinne – wenn er nicht so verdammt sauer wäre. Aber wie die Dinge zur Zeit stehen, will er Blut sehen.

"Hallo", sagt Nachbar-von-oben und kauert sich nieder, so dass sein Gesicht noch näher ist.

"Hallo", sagt Kurt mit eisiger Stimme. "Ist dir klar, dass hier in meiner Decke ein Loch ist, von der Größe einer _Einstiegsluke?"_

Nachbar-von-oben beißt sich auf die Lippe. "Also, ich ähm... ja. Ja, das ist es."

Kurt legt den Kopf schräg und behält seinen unverwandt starren Blick bei, der, wie man ihm versichert hat, irgendwie unheimlich-gruselig, beängstigend ist. Nachbar-von-oben windet sich unbehaglich.

"Warum ist da ein Loch in meiner Decke?", fragt Kurt.

Nachbar-von-oben blickt sich hilflos um, dann wieder zu Kurt. "Ich.... also.... ich habe experimentiert? Mit Zaubertränken?"

Kurt sieht rot. _"Experimentiert?"_ , keift er und Nachbar-von-oben weicht zurück. "Du kannst noch nicht mal eine einfache lumineszierende Flüssigkeit der niedrigsten Schwierigkeitsstufe herstellen und glaubst, es wäre eine gute Idee, ein bisschen _herumzuexperimentieren?"_

Nachbar-von-oben starrt ihn mit großen Augen an. "Ich dachte, es würde Spaß machen", sagt er schwach.

"Spaß", sagt Kurt verächtlich und schüttelt den Kopf. Was für ein Vollidiot. "Ich komme jetzt hoch", sagt er verärgert zu dem Mann. Dann stürmt er davon und schreit über die Schulter zurück: "Und bleib von dem Loch weg! Der Fußboden ist dort nicht sehr stabil, _falls du das noch nicht bemerkt hast!"_

Nachbar-von-oben wartet schon an seiner Wohnungstür auf ihn und streckt zur Begrüßung die Hand aus. Kurt ignoriert sie und zwar nicht nur, weil er verärgert ist. Wer weiß, womit diese Hand womöglich kontaminiert ist? Experimentieren – also wirklich.

"Ich heiße Blaine", sagt Nachbar-von-oben und lässt nach einem kurzen Moment die Hand sinken. "Und es tut mir so unendlich leid."

"Darauf möchte ich wetten", meckert Kurt vor sich hin und drückt sich an Blaine vorbei in dessen Wohnung. Das Loch ist mitten im Zimmer, wo verdrehte Teile des Fußbodenbelags nutzlos über die Kante baumeln. Glücklicherweise hat es aufgehört zu wachsen. Die übrige Wohnung ist nett und in einer Art altmodischer Eleganz eingerichtet. Es ist die Art von Wohnung, in der sich eine alte Standuhr heimisch fühlen würde.

"Ich habe bereits eine Nachricht an die Chemie-Notrufzentrale geschickt", sagt Blaine ängstlich und folgt ihm. "Und ich werde..... ich werde für die Reparatur bezahlen, das verspreche ich, es tut mir so leid – "

"Das hast du bereits gesagt", unterbricht Kurt ihn, aber dann fühlt er sich ein bisschen schlecht. Mit seinen nervös zuckenden Fingern und den großen, traurigen Augen erinnert Blaine ihn an ein Hundebaby, das auf den Fußboden gepinkelt hat. Den Schwanz zwischen die Beine geklemmt.

Kurt macht eine Handbewegung zu dem Loch. "Wie ist das überhaupt passiert?", fragt er und bemüht sich, ruhig zu bleiben.

"Oh, ich hab den Kessel auf den Boden fallen lassen", sagt Blaine mit nervös zuckendem Lächeln. "Und es wäre auch nichts weiter passiert..... diese Kessel sind robust, weißt du...... aber dann habe ich..... ihn umgestoßen und alles ist rausgelaufen."

"Dann bist du also nicht nur ein Idiot, sondern dazu auch noch tollpatschig?"

Blaines Lächeln erstirbt.

Kurt seufzt und ignoriert das Schuldgefühl, das sich in seinen Ärger einschleicht. Er geht zu dem Kessel hinüber, der auf die Seite gekippt liegen geblieben ist. Die übrig gebliebene zähflüssige Pampe blubbert sanft und unschuldig vor sich hin. Kurt betrachtet sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

"Was genau war das, was du da umgestoßen hast? Ist das Zeug überhaupt legal?"

"Ich wollte ausprobieren, ob ich mein Haargel mit einem Zauber versehen kann, damit es länger hält", erklärt Blaine. "Ich dachte, es sieht ziemlich..... harmlos aus."

Sie schauen beide auf das Loch im Boden.

"Ich heiße Kurt", sagt Kurt, dem gerade aufgeht, dass er sich noch gar nicht vorgestellt hat.

"Oh, ich weiß", sagt Blaine. Dann wird er rot. Kurt hebt die Augenbrauen.

"Berühmt, so so, bin ich das?"

"Nur auffallend", sagt Blaine leise.

Das unangenehme Schweigen, das darauf folgt, macht Kurt ganz hibbelig. Er starrt auf den Boden und überlegt, dass die glänzenden Dielenbretter viel zu hübsch sind, um dieses Loch verdient zu haben. Er ist gar nicht mehr so verärgert; in erster Linie, weil Blaine so erbärmlich schuldbewusst dreinschaut. Kurt hatte immer schon eine Schwäche für einen süßen Hundeblick und ein freundliches Lächeln.

"Ich habe das Trauerspiel verfolgt, weiß du", sagt Kurt plötzlich. Auf Blaines verwirrten Blick hin fährt er fort, "deine Zaubertrank-Fehlschläge. Du hast einen ziemlich interessanten Wortschatz."

Blaine reißt die Augen auf. "Du hast das _gehört?"_ , fragt er absolut untröstlich. "Oh _nein_."

Seine Verzweiflung ist ziemlich niedlich. Kurt würde sich für diesen Gedanken am liebsten selbst ohrfeigen.

"Ich habe noch nie vorher irgendetwas selbst machen müssen", erklärt Blaine ihm. "Meine Mutter hat früher immer unsere selbstgemachten Tränke gebraut und irgendwann hatten wir sogar ein Dienstmädchen und die restliche Zeit war ich dann auf einem Internat und dort haben sie es uns einfach nie beigebracht."

Verwöhnter reicher Junge, der zum ersten Mal auf sich alleine gestellt ist. Keine Überraschung.

Blaine gestikuliert zu der Sauerei auf dem Tisch. "Ich will wirklich lernen, selbst für mich zu sorgen, aber es ist einfach.... schwieriger als es aussieht."

"Ich könnte dir helfen", bietet Kurt an – platzt er _blöderweise_ heraus. Er ist ein mit der Situation überforderter Idiot.

Ein Leuchten geht über Blaines Gesicht. "Könntest du?"

Sag nein. Du hast nur Spaß gemacht, du bist _sauer_ auf ihn, weil er deine Decke zerstört hat, sag _nein!_

"Sicher doch", sagt Kurt und spürt wie er lächelt, als hätte er keine Kontrolle mehr über seine Muskeln. "Ich mache schon seit Jahren Zaubertränke und bin ziemlich versiert. Ich könnte dir Nahrungsergänzungen beibringen, einfache Heiltränke, stimmungsaufhellende Tinkturen, weißt du.... diese Art von Dingen."

Blaines Lächeln ist blendend, atemberaubend. Und Kurt hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für hübsche Augen und ein freundliches Lächeln.

 

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

Kurt ist..... sprachlos.

"Ich kann nicht..... wo hast du.... was ist.... _wieso?"_

Blaine tätschelt seinen Arm. "Ich verstehe, wenn du jetzt lieber das Handtuch wirfst", sagt er zu Kurt, der seinen Mund wieder zuklappt.

"Es ist ein Drei-Stufen-Verfahren", sagt Kurt. "Du erhitzt die Flüssigkeiten, schüttest sie zusammen und dann verklärst du sie, um die chemischen Bestandteile zu fixieren. Das ist alles, was du tun musst. Wieso ist es _schwarz?"_

Blaine lächelt ihn an und in dem nicht-einmal-annähernd-gelungenen Zaubertrank zwischen ihnen blubbert eine Blase, als würde er ein Bäuerchen machen.

Drei Tage sind vergangen und sie haben sich in Blaines Wohnung getroffen für die erste ihrer vereinbarten Unterrichtsstunden. Das Loch ist repariert und ohne das Desaster ist die Wohnung ziemlich einladend, mit blendendem, goldenem Sonnenlicht, das sanft auf die warmen Holzoberflächen fällt. Die Sommerhitze durchdringt träge die Luft und Kurt könnte gerade so einduseln – wenn er nur verstehen könnte, was er da sieht.

"Ich hatte eigentlich nur etwas Fieses sagen wollen, als ich behauptet habe, du könntest keine lumineszierende Flüssigkeit brauen. Mir war nicht klar gewesen, dass du es _tatsächlich_ nicht kannst", sagt Kurt ungläubig.

"Na ja, sieh es doch so..... ich bin ein unbeschriebenes Blatt!" Blaine grinst ihn an – Optimist, der er ist – und breitet die Arme aus. "Forme mich zu deinem Meisterstück, Kurt Hummel."

Ein weniger entschlossener Mensch würde genau jetzt das Handtuch werfen, solange er noch etwas Würde übrig hat. Ein weniger entschlossener Mensch würde Blaine das Zaubertränkebuch an den Kopf werfen und nach unten gehen, um ein schönes, warmes Bad zu nehmen. Aber Kurts Sturheit stellt jedes Maultier in den Schatten, deshalb stellt er den Kessel auf den Tisch zurück, begegnet Blaines unverwandtem Blick und sagt: "Versuch's noch einmal."

In den folgenden Tagen lächelt Blaine jedes Mal, wenn er die Tür aufmacht, und er begegnet jeder von Kurts Herausforderungen mit dem Eifer eines Hundewelpen, der ein neues Kauspielzeug hat. Er ist fröhlich und ausgeglichen und er könnte eigentlich ein guter Zaubertränkebrauer sein – wenn er sich nicht so leicht ablenken lassen würde.

"Zaubertränke brauen ist eine Wissenschaft", erklärt Kurt bereits zum dritten Mal für diese Woche, als Blaines Aufmerksamkeit nachzulassen beginnt. "Du kannst nicht abschätzen und du kannst nicht _experimentieren_ , wenn du die Gesetzmäßigkeiten nicht verstehst, die hinter deinen Experimenten stecken, verstehst du?"

Blaine nickt, aber sein Blick auf Kurts Gesicht ist unkonzentriert. Kurt presst die Lippen zusammen. "Also", fährt er fort, "wenn in den Aufzeichnungen steht, du sollst die Mischung dreimal umrühren, dann machst du genau das. Und wenn da steht, dass du einen eichenen Rührlöffel benutzen sollst, dann benutzt du einen aus Eichenholz, nicht Ahorn, nicht Pinie und _ganz bestimmt_ keinen aus Plastik. Verstanden?"

"Ah-hah", sagt Blaine und Kurt blafft ihn an: _"Blaine!"_

"Entschuldige, sorry", sagt Blaine sofort zerknirscht. Kurt verdreht die Augen zu dem Kessel, der eine seidige, türkisfarbene Flüssigkeit enthält, die er selbst hergestellt hat. Er rührt sie einmal, zweimal, dreimal um, genau wie es im Rezept steht. Sie wird perfekt.

Trotz Blaines Unzulänglichkeiten – sprich, seiner Angewohnheit, Kurt anzustarren, wenn er eigentlich sein Gebräu im Auge behalten sollte – ist er ein Musterschüler und macht zunehmend Fortschritte. Kurts Adlerblick entgeht fast nichts und mehr als einmal wendet er eine Katastrophe ab, woraufhin ihn Blaine immer dankbar anstrahlt. ("Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?", sagt er bewundernd und Kurt antwortet, "Ein Riesenloch in meine arme Decke brennen, natürlich.")

An dem Tag, an dem er erfolgreich eine lumineszierende Flüssigkeit fertigstellt, scheint seine gesamte Gestalt zu erstrahlen wie die Substanz vor ihm, die leuchtet wie Mondenschein, und er klatscht in die Hände wie ein Kind. Kurt findet, dass es das Liebenswerteste ist, was er je gesehen hat.

Man kann Kurt nicht gerade als weltbesten Zen-Meister bezeichnen, aber es fällt ihm schwer, sich über Blaine zu ärgern, der so konstant aufgekratzt und schonungslos positiv eingestellt ist. Er scheint geradezu aus purem Sonnenschein zu bestehen und hat einen natürlichen Charme, um den Kurt ihn beneidet. Ständig hat er neue unberechenbare Einfälle; er hat viel mehr Interesse daran, _Kunst_ zu kreieren als etwas Praktisches und Kurt stellt sich die Arbeitsweise seines Gehirns vor wie eine Leinwand, die mit Regenbogenfarbe vollgespritzt ist, verrückt und kompliziert verschlungen und wunderschön strahlend zugleich. Er wünschte sich, Blaine wäre in der Lage, ein Rezept zu befolgen, aber ihm gefällt sein grenzenloser Enthusiasmus. Und außerdem gefällt ihm wirklich sehr, wie er ihn anlächelt.

Kurt ist so gar nicht wie er. Er mag Ordnung und Struktur und Kontrolle. Es gefällt ihm, wenn Dinge einen Sinn ergeben, und er wird nervös und angespannt, wenn sie es nicht tun. Er sieht die Welt durch das Auge eines Schneiders, der jeden Stich in seinem Leben mit der Tüchtigkeit und Präzision eines Mathematikers platziert. Zaubertränke sind für ihn so _logisch_ , ein Schritt reiht sich nahtlos an den nächsten, bis am Ende alles zusammenpasst und die Genugtuung einer gut erledigten Arbeit glücklich in seiner Seele schnurrt. Er findet es beruhigend.

"Du bist einfach großartig", sagt Blaine eines Abends zu ihm, immer so großzügig mit seinen Komplimenten, dass Kurt die Brust eng wird vor peinlich-verlegener Freude.

Er schüttelt leicht den Kopf, aber Blaine legt eine warme Hand auf seine und sagt ernst: "Ich meine es so, Kurt. Schau mich an! Wenn ich vor drei Wochen versucht hätte, einen Schlaftrank zu brauen, dann hätte ich das Haus in Brand gesteckt und wir beide wissen das. Und jetzt schau mich an!"

"Du wärst noch besser, wenn deine Aufmerksamkeitsspanne nicht so kurz wäre wie die eines Moskitos", scherzt Kurt.

"Du lenkst mich ab", haucht Blaine leise.

Kurts Herz _kawummt_ erbärmlich in seiner Brust und er kann sein Lächeln nicht wirklich unterdrücken.

Also geht er zum Unterricht und zur Arbeit und in Blaines Wohnung und lässt zu, dass ihre Freundschaft – oder..... was sonst? – sich nach Lust und Laune weiterentwickelt und sein Leben kommt ihm so viel heller vor, seit Blaine darin vorkommt. Dass Nachbar-von-oben vor einem Monat eine Schüssel mit ätzendem Haargel fallengelassen hat, dürfte wohl das beste Missgeschick sein, das Kurt je erlebt hat, denkt er bei sich.

Als Blaine zum ersten Mal in seine Wohnung kommt, lächelt er und winkt der Blumenfee zu, die auf der Fensterbank Kräuter stibitzt und dann präsentiert er Kurt eine einzelne Rose – die Blütenblätter ein perfektes Tiefrot – und erklärt ihm, dass sie verzaubert ist, damit sie niemals welkt. Kurt errötet so heftig, dass er die gleiche Farbe annimmt wie die Rose und Blaine sieht sehr zufrieden mit sich aus und sogar ein bisschen stolz.

"Du bist mir gleich aufgefallen, weißt du", sagt er, als sie auf Kurts Sofa sitzen und selbstgemachten Käsekuchen direkt aus der Kuchenform essen. "Ich habe dich manchmal ins Haus gehen oder herauskommen sehen. Ich habe dir hinterhergestarrt, auch wenn man sowas nicht macht."

"Natürlich hast du das", sagt Kurt und wirft den Kopf leicht zurück. "Ich kann nichts dagegen tun, dass ich die Blicke auf mich ziehe."

Blaine lächelt ihn an, das süße schiefe Lächeln, das Kurt so liebt. "Ich wollte wissen, wie du heißt. Ich fand dich wunderschön. Ich hab mir überlegt, dich auf ein Date einzuladen."

Kurt stockt der Atem. Noch nie vorher hat einer von ihnen den unklaren Status ihrer Beziehung beim Namen genannt. Er tippt mit den Fingerknöcheln an Blaines Hand. "Iss deinen Käsekuchen, Blaine", sagt er, aber Blaine lächelt nur.

An einem anderen Abend sind sie bei Blaine, einen halb vergessen vor sich hin siedenden Trank zur Seite geschoben, mit zwei der wachslosen, dauerbrennenden Kerzen, die Blaine verzaubert hat, zwischen sich. Die Kerzen werfen einen warmen Glanz auf Blaines Haut und verleihen seinen Augen die Farbe von Whiskey und er ist dummerweise so furchtbar schön, dass Kurt sich vor lauter Nervosität ganz schwerelos fühlt.

Blaine fragt ihn, wie er mit dem Tränkebrauen angefangen hat, also erzählt Kurt ihm von seiner Mutter, die eine geschickte Apothekerin gewesen war und ihr Haus regalweise mit Substanzen gefüllt hat, an jeder Wand ihrer Küche vom Boden bis zur Decke. Es hatte seinen nicht gerade leichtfüßigen Vater ungemein genervt, wenn er bei jedem zweiten Schritt über Tiegel mit Tinkturen gestolpert war. Es ist eine bittersüße Erinnerung und keine, die er mit jedem beliebigen Menschen teilen würde. Er erinnert sich an das Schweigen und die Stille, nachdem seine Mutter gestorben war und an die erstickende Leere, als sein Vater all diese Tinkturen einer Wohltätigkeitsorganisation gegeben hatte. Er erinnert sich daran, wie sein Vater ihn in den Arm genommen und in seinem Haar geflüstert hatte, wie viel er dafür geben würde, wenn er sich noch einmal an einem dieser Tiegel den Zeh anstoßen könnte.

"Aber sie war einfach _großartig_ , Blaine", schwärmt er, während Blaine ihn nur anschaut, das Kinn in die Hand gestützt und den Mund leicht zu einem Lächeln verzogen. "Sie konnte einfach alles, das schwöre ich. Ihre Heiltränke hätten Jesus zum Leben erwecken können."

"Ich würde dich jetzt gerade furchtbar gern küssen, Kurt Hummel", gibt Blaine ganz ruhig zur Antwort und Kurts Herz stottert, stolpert, bleibt stehen.

Als er sich daran erinnert, weiterzuatmen, flüstert er: "Ich glaube, das würde mir auch gefallen."

Also steht Blaine auf und zieht Kurt fest an sich, eine Hand warm um seine Taille gelegt, die andere an seinem Nacken und er küsst ihn so sanft, als sei er überaus wertvoll. Und dass Nachbar-von-oben seine Decke mit ätzendem Gel zerstört hat, ist definitiv das beste Missgeschick, das Kurt je in seinem Leben widerfahren ist.

 

**~***~**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ich habe heute zeitgleich das Kapitel 6 für meine Klaine AU 'Unscripted - Ohne Drehbuch' gepostet und festgestellt, dass es witzigerweise drei unbeabsichtigte Parallelen zu dieser Geschichte gibt..... :-)  
> Wenn ihr die Parallelen entdeckt habt, dürft ihr sie mir gerne hier im Kommentar mitteilen.


End file.
